The Other Girl
by Cherry Jean
Summary: She was chosen as the other girl. It wasn't easy for anyone, even the Brunette.
1. Hero

There's the other girl in front of you, looking blankly at the teacher, pretending to concentrate on studying. You call her Raven in your diary. A secret name.

You watched her all day long, her silky short hair, looks shiny when it catches the light streaming in from the window. Her giggle was cute and adorable, but she tries to hide her real laugh. Her perfect complexion was perfectly tanned and you regret choosing her as the other girl. You know you should've picked her, but you didn't. Instead, you picked the Brunette.

Raven, he though he loved the Brunette but after that, he knew he wanted Raven badly. Knowing her for 2 years was the most crazy and fun thing ever.

But you know everything about her.

You know that she hates cheese, and hates pasta, but could live on boxes of Kraft mac-and-cheese. Or that as much as she pretends to hate it, she's almost as good at calculus as the Brunette. You know she's bad at swimming ever since seeing _Jaws_ in her childhood days and you know when she's really mad, she stops yelling and screaming and goes deathly silent.

You know that despite her reputation, she'd rather spend her Friday night in her pajamas watching TV with you than at a party. And that she's embarrassed of her real laugh, even though you find it adorable. You know she tries not to show how much she cares about you, but fails miserably.

You know she dies a little inside when she sees you with the Brunette. You know that when she smiles at the two of you, and says the obligatory "Awws!" she wishes to be anywhere but there, watching you two be happy. You know she has no idea how completely _not _happy you are when you're anywhere but with her. You know she thinks you could never feel the same way about her; you know she doesn't know how you feel.

Because you're the Hero, and she's the Other Girl, and for some reason those two names don't mix.

There's a girl who sits in front of you in English Class, and you think you might be in love with her.

But she'll never know.

**TBC**

Review? (;

Lmao, no comment. BORED.


	2. No Question

Ranma Saotome loves Ukyo Kounji.

There's no doubt in his mind. He never second guesses it, never questions it. Why? Because he knows he loves her, and he knows she loves him. Maybe it's not the earth-shattering, mid-blowing, "I want to rip your clothes off" kind of love, but it's love none the less.

Yes, Ranma Saotome love Ukyo Kounji, his only fiancee. There's no question.

-

"Ran-chan?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled, inhaling her scent.

And they're lying next to each other in her bed, her brown locks spilling onto his shoulder. She smells like vanilla, so soft and sweet and he wants to kiss her, but she already started to talk again.

"Nabiki said something today…" Her sweet voice trails off.

"Yeah?"

"About Akane. Actually, about you and Akane."

_-_

_Her shirt is ripped off and he places open mouthed kisses down her chest. Her small hands quickly unbutton his shirt and she wiggles her body beneath his._

"_Oh my god." He moans into her mouth._

_-_

"Me and Akane?" He asks, surprise in his voice.

"I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"You can tell me, Ucchan."

_-_

_Her lips burn his skin. Oh, God, it burns and it burns and he doesn't know if this is heaven or hell but he really doesn't care. And then his skin meets her and her legs wrap around him and he doesn't really think anymore._

_-_

"Nabiki said that before you picked me, you two, um, you guys had a, uh, fling. I was just…" Ukyo bit her lip.

"Wondering if it was true?"

"Yeah. Did you guys really, um, have a fling?"

"Well, it depends on how you define fling, I suppose."

"Ranma…"

"We just went out a few times. Nothing major." He looked away resentfully.

_-_

"_I can't do this anymore." He whispers. _

"_Because of what your dad did to her?" It's not a question. _

"_Yeah, partly."He quietly said, not wanting to say he loves the girl.  
_

"_Okay," Her voice breaks and he sees the silent tears building up and he knows he broke his promise, because, yeah, he made her cry. _

_-_

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't think it was important."

_-_

_And tears stream down her face and it breaks his heart because no one that beautiful should look that sad. _

"_I don't care if you don't pick me." She whispers. "Baka,"_

"_Akane…" He says softly as he watched the taking her clothes, her hands holding the sheets wrapped around her body. And she cries and cries and cries and he swears he'll never make her cry. But, no, it wasn't anything major._

_-_

"You didn't think it was important to tell your girlfriend that you dated the girl who constantly this on you and flirts with you?" He can hear the anger welling in her voice.

_-_

"_Hey, Ranma." _

_Her voice is giggly and fake and he doesn't recognize the girl. She was hiding everything ever since the announcement about the engagement. After two months, her hair was getting longer, she did not trim her hair. She take boys to dates. Minus, Kuno.  
_

"_Hey, Ne-chan."_

_And he thinks he may see a flicker of the girl he once knew at her old nickname, but a fake smile is quickly plastered on. _

"_I hate that nickname." Her voice is still as sickeningly sweet as before but her eyes glint. He can't tell if it's anger or agony. _

_-_

"Ucchan, I love you, not her." And her anger seems to have faded because she gives him a peck on the cheeks and snuggles into his chest.

_-_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

-

Ranma loves Ukyo. There's no question .

He just loves the other girl more...

**TBC?**

(TBC is to be continued...)

Yes or no?

~Pls no, rofl~

I'm sorry, I made a little mistake with the flashbacks.


	3. The Other Girl

You were looking anywhere but the teacher, swinging your blue biro pen left to right.

Life was dull. Your friends in a different classroom were talking loudly.

Not everyone, of course.

You had stopped crying yesterday, your felt like you can't cry anymore. But you know you will tonight.

Everyday, you wrote it was his fault, you hate him. You loathe him. Your diary turned to special diary for hatred towards the boy.

Though, sometimes, you opened those bookmarked pages, reading containing wonderful memories...

Even the day before his decision.

You remembered his touch. It was hard but yet so gentle. You shook your head, stopping yourself thinking about him.

You sighed and glancing behind you, looking at the boy.

You hate him but you love him too.

Life is complicated.

You're the other girl, he is the Hero. You two cannot be together.

**TBC?**

**ATTENTION: Please read chapter 2 again. I made a mistake. You know there are two similar flashbacks right? That was the mistake.  
**

Lmao, I wrote this during English Class. :P Was bored out of my mind. I stopped writing when I don't want people to read this drabble.

I know drabbles are lame.:P

I just think this story will be like any other stories we have read here. :O


	4. Don't Let Another Tendo Dies

I saw him walking down the stairs, holding a backpack. I was a little confused about it, where is he going?

And that's when I found out, he's moving to the Brunette's home. I was angry, how dare he leave my sister. If it weren't for Genma he will not do this.

I was so sure I'm going to break apart. That is until I saw her, hiding her feelings. She was no longer the person I knew.

I heard her cry every night. She sobbed, she whimpered. Kasumi predicted she's going to get more hurt if he didn't.

So, I decided maybe this was for the best. We all bid goodbye, except for my little sister, she was hiding in her room. He was quiet and had this guilty look. Genma went with him too. That bastard is a burden anyway.

I went to her room and heard nothing. It was the first time she didn't cry. I sighed. I guess she slept. So maybe I should hit the bed too.

It was a peaceful night, until I heard a crack. Everyone woke up. We went to the kitchen and there she was, sprawling on the floor.

Blood were everywhere. My sister started to cry. My dad starts to cry harder. I was the only one who was trying to save the girl's life. My sister went to call the ambulance.

I tried to wipe the blood, preventing blood coming out. God, I was so scared at that time. My dad was crying hysterically. He never helped us. My sister was like the housewife, I handle the money, and the girl who was obviously in danger has to take care of the dojo, and he doesn't even do anything. I was getting more frustrated with him droning about his baby.

Until my sister shut him the hell up and screamed at him to help me out. I can't believe she didn't respect our dad. For the first time after mom died, she actually let her feelings out.

I heard the ambulance, and I pray to god, please don't let another Tendo die.

**TBC?**

Erm, yea...I don't want to write a story with those dialogues. .__.

It's such a big burden, lol.

Review?


	5. Another Soul Has Gone

I went to school today, it was like any other day.

Yesterday was the first day I slept at the Brunette's house.

It was ok, but not as homey as the other house. Pops tried to eat everything he could found. That bastard.

The Brunette was next to me, droning about something that I don't even know. I didn't hear her. I just look in front of me dreamily.

I saw my school and thank god she shut up. Hopefully, I won't bump on _her_.

Then, I found out she's not there. I stared at the empty chair. I used to watch her all day long there. She was biting her pencil, paying attention to class. My heartbeat was fast and I didn't know why. Now I know.

She wasn't at school for the past few days. I can't stand it! I need to ask her sister.

So I did. Surprisingly, she didn't ask me for money. She just look at me coldly.

I did something wrong didn't I?

And then, I found out that she has died.

**TBC**

TO BE CONTINUED that's for sure. :)

I need to settle things up. :P No, it's not a dark story...is it?

I know it's short. It was meant to be short anyway. I think you only have to read this for what? 2 mins? Lol.


	6. Is It Really Suicide?

**The Other Girl  
**

by Cherry Jean

* * *

Is It Really Suicide?

* * *

I watched her. She looked like she was sleeping. But she isn't. I didn't cry. I didn't shout. I just stood there quietly, I didn't muster a word.

The father was angry. I never seen him like that. I remembered what he said to me.

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T COME HERE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" He screamed. My dad pulled him away from my injured body. Soun began to blame Genma. Kasumi and Nabiki was crying. Nabiki can't take it anymore. She cried. I never seen her cried before._

I looked behind me and saw Soun crying quietly at the corner, comforted with a hug by his two daughters. I looked at Akane's corpse again. She had a smile on her face. Why a smile? Is she happy she's dead? Did her pain is now lost? What about me?

She gave those pain to me now. I felt my stomach churned. I watched Raven being buried. That's the end. The so called Other Girl is gone. The brunette cried. I looked over her and she shook her head.

"This isn't working, Ranma. I don't think you love me." She whispered to me. I do love you, but I love her more. My heart is ready for you now, but you're not.

"I-I want to be with you but right now isn't the suitable time. I need to go away from all of this." Tears rolled down her thought she was the saddest here but she was wrong. She has to face it.

One decision ruined everything. I looked away, sighing and walked away. I wondered. That smile. Is it really a suicide?

_Ranma..._

W-What's that?

_Ranma, don't be sad..._

Akane?

_Yes, Ranma. _

I turned around and saw a light, I squeezed my eyes. Am I dead? Am I really dead? I walked towards the light and I saw her. Akane?!

_Ranma, I didn't try to kill myself. Honest._ I saw her face with tears, she was wearing her yellow pajama. How beautiful she is.

Then she was gone.

I woke up panting. I was sweating. It was only a dream. An odd dream. I wiped tears away from my eyes.

Maybe this wasn't a suicide. Maybe this was an accident.

I walked out from my mother's house and ran to the Tendo residence.

**TBC**

Find out in next chapter.

Review? :(


	7. Searching For You

The Other Girl

by Cherry Jean

* * *

Searching For You

* * *

_Knock knock_

She opened the door, a solemn expression was visible. I can't keep feeling guilty. It was me who cause her to kill herself, but the dream...I can't stop thinking about it.

Did she came to my dream just for that? Did she die in peace? This is why I came. To search something..

"Ranma-kun, what made you come here?" She smiled weakly. She let me get in the house. I was panting, just a few minutes ago I was sleeping, now I'm back.

If only I didn't pick Ukyo, then all of this won't happen..No. I should stop that engagement since the beginning. Everything should end in the beginning.

We went to the living room to sit down. I look at the clock, it was 3 o'clock. Everyone was sleeping except for us.

We had been quiet for almost 5 minutes until she asked me why I came here. Will she believe what I said?

That Akane came into my dream? I bit my lip. She would think I'm insane.

"Akane...she said she didn't mean to die."

I closed my eyes. What the use of looking at her? I know the expression would say "I don't believe you".

Kasumi didn't muster a word. Is she speechless? I look at her.

She was looking straight at me with tears falling down her cheek. Yet, she was smiling.

She asked if it was true. I guess she also wants to believe that it wasn't suicide.

"I will do anything to prove my sister didn't kill herself rather than thinking she did." She hopefully cupped her face. I smiled.

I'm glad someone also believe that. I explain her about my dream. She was looking at me intently. Sometimes she smiled, sometimes she frowned.

"...Akane have a diary."

Diary?

She nodded.

TBC

After a few months I finally updated! I dunno if anyone is still reading this but thanks to litwin I updated this. ^_^

Bad news, I'm not sure if my writing is better than before. Maybe worse. :X

Aigoo...I'm crazy about Korea entertaintment now! XD If you want to hear a good korean song then search I Don't Care by 2NE1. It's really good. The only song I like with their voices. X)

Anyway, I watched the preview of the new Ranma 1/2 OVA! It was so different yet pretty! Have you watched it? What do you think of it?

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=F4hMVtvXCoQ

Here it is. Don't believe when she said it's subbed badly. It's pretty neat and very useful. Better than being clueless. :P

Ok, enough babbling! Please be patient! ^^ I suck at updating, that's why I do one-shots. XD


	8. A man can never cry

The Other Girl

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_Chapter 8  
_

* * *

I opened the door.

It was still the same.

Her bedframe was neat and tidy. I could almost see her sleeping there with P-chan.

I remember when I had to sleep with her for one night because of Ukyo.

Nice memories, I wished it could still be nice until I'm old.

But now is not the time to think about it.

Kasumi and I searched and searched for the diary.

"I found it!"

I turned around, Kasumi smiled and teared.

She opened the diary and read the content.

_Nothing happens today. - 5/5/89_

_I am doing my Science project. - 6/5/89_

_Kasumi made a nice meal. - 8/5/89_

Why do I feel like it's not her diary.

Diaries are supposed to fill with true feelings.

"Kasumi, did someone read her diary?"

I know there has to be something wrong.

"Well, Nabiki did gave other people information about her diary before you came."

And I am right.

"I think she has another diary. This is not her real diary."

Kasumi bit her lip. "So we'll find it. No matter what the circumstances are."

"STOP IT! Why can't you just stop it! This is now! The past is the past! Even if you did found it what's the use?! Akane is dead! Don't you get it dead!"

Nabiki? She was standing behind us and tears fell from her face.

It was the first time I saw her crying sincerely.

She must have also loved her little sister dearly.

Kasumi walked towards Nabiki and hugged her comfortingly.

"Nabiki, it's not about knowing why Akane wanted to die. It's about the truth. I'm sure Akane wanted us to do this."

I sat there, staring somewhere else. I know I should not cry.

A man can never cry.

A man can never cry..


End file.
